1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to multiphase oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Multiphase oscillators can be used in a variety of applications, including, for example, telecommunications systems, optical networks, radar systems, and/or chip-to-chip communication. For instance, a multiphase oscillator can be used in a frequency synthesizer to generate an output clock signal having a controlled phase and frequency relationship to a reference clock signal.
There is a need for improved multiphase oscillators.